


The Super Soldier Program Part 6: Fear of Inferiority

by MrHotCrest



Series: The Super Soldier Program [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a brief return home, the Shepherds decide to rest and relax before continuing their journey. Thinking this may be her last chance, Lissa confronts Robin with something she's kept quiet about for years. MUxLissa lemon. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Soldier Program Part 6: Fear of Inferiority

**Fear of Inferiority**

 

 

Home sweet home. After what seemed like forever, the Shephreds had returned to their base of operations in Ylisstol. Unfortunately, the mood was never quite the same as it used to be. Everyone remained inside, spending what they believed to be their final days with loved ones as the threat of the Fell Dragon loomed over them. It was depressing. To think that the liveliest place in all the halidome was nothing more than a ghost town at this point. Now, more than ever, the team was motivated to push forward and bring the false God to his knees.

When they arrived at the castle, it was already nightfall. The entire day was spent marching from the Northroad and even past the western forest. Thankfully, it was the perfect time for everyone to catch another good night of rest. Even better, they would sleep in proper beds than in their familiar tents in the wilderness. Most had already decided to just call it a day early and head to bed. Sully, Gaius and Gregor were still awake, playing their usual poker game and Basilio and Flavia were at it again with their drinking contest. At least they stayed in the cellar where no one could hear the inevitable commotion. Flavia was a very loud and foul-mouthed drunk. Henry was of course initiating his dark ritual to bring the latest Morgan into the world.

The only other people who were awake at the hour were Robin and Maribelle. Right now, they were in the tactician's bedchambers, enjoying each other's company. They understood their agreements to keep their relationship strictly professional for now, even so, neither one of them failed to see the other every once in a while.

"Sorry, darling, but I must be going now." Maribelle said, separating from a deep kiss and readjusting her pink outfit. She had to keep up appearances after all.

"You can't spare another two minutes? Everyone's asleep anyway." Robin sat up, wrapping his arms around her, urging her back to him for a little while longer.

The noble placed her hand on Robin's cheek, staring behind her into his needy gaze. "I'd love to, but me and Lissa were going to share a room tonight. Like a sleepover, for old time's sake."

"Gotcha. Gotta make the most of what little time we may have left." Robin nodded, letting go of the noblewoman, giving her one last kiss before getting up from his bed and opening the door for her. As gentlemanly as always.

From the shadows, a figure watched as the door to Robin's room creaked open as Maribelle stepped out. They watched from the shadows, eyeing the woman leaving, taking notice of her and the tactician hugging each other. They didn't stay for long, however. as they sprinted away from their hiding place behind one of the marble columns. Though unsure if they got away undetected due to their footsteps, the blonde woman leaving the room was unaware of anyone who may have been around.

After bidding farewell, Maribelle continued down the hallway to the royal family's chambers of the castle. It had been almost a decade since she and Lissa had a sleepover. It was a common thing between them growing up after they had become friends. If only the circumstances were as enjoyable as they were back then.

Upon arrival, Maribelle knocked on Lissa's door, who was there to answer rather quickly. "Hey, Maribelle! I almost thought you forgot with you being so late and all!" she laughed, leading her best friend into her room.

"So sorry dear. I got caught up in some last minute affairs. I hope I hadn't kept you waiting long."

"No, it's okay." Lissa busied herself with getting everything together. She already had her friend's favorite pot of tea brewed and hot to the touch, a platter with blueberry scones right next to it, and a separate bed with overly fluffed pillows, just the way she liked them. "So, what exactly was it that kept you?" She asked, pouring a cup for herself and Maribelle.

"Oh, nothing of real importance. I was just in a short meeting with someone. It went on a bit longer than expected." Maribelle replied while plucking her bows from her twisting, curly locks.

"Uh huh." Lissa smirked while she picked up her teacup and took a quick sip.

"What was that?" Maribelle turned back with a half-smile on her face.

"What?"

"That 'Uh-huh' just now."

"Nothing. You should drink your tea before it starts to chill."

Maribelle raised an eyebrow at the obvious way Lissa dodged her question. She could swear that she knew something. She figured it was probably best if she asked no more questions. It could lead to her letting something slip if she wasn't careful. Instead, she just took the princess up on her suggestion and sat down for tea.

"So, I was wondering if you could style my hair tonight, like you used to?" Lissa asked

"Oh, dear. I don't even know if I still have the know-how to do that anymore, darling."

"I'm sure you do. Remember how you were the one who gave me this pigtail look? It was my favorite as a kid, but I've been thinking of a more grown up look lately."

"Well, I suppose it is time for a new look. I don't imagine the task would be impossible. What did you have in mind?"

"Hm..." Lissa scratched her chin for a moment, wondering what would be the perfect style to make her look like a proper lady. "How about... you try to make my hair look like Emm's?"

"Lady Emmeryn's hair? Why her in particular?"

"I dunno. I always just sort of like the way Emm's hair looks. So smooth and silky to the touch. It's so... refined. That's what I want." The princess tugged at her pigtails on the side of her head. "I mean, look at these: They're messy and they stick out like sore thumbs. This is kid stuff, Maribelle. I just want to look like a proper princess, y'know?"

"Alright, alright, I understand, dear. What say we finish this tea and then get to work, hm?" Maribelle smiled and held her teacup up for a toast.

"Definitely!" Lissa agreed, clinking their glasses together.

-x-

Hours later, the moon was high in the ebony sky and all seemed quiet. Lissa opened one of her eyes to quickly scan the room. Her vision needed time to adjust to the darkness, but she concentrated on the sleeping form of her friend across from her. For a woman who held such grace in public, she was something else entirely when she was sleeping. She was face down on her pillow, one of her legs completely off the bed, the other resting on her knee and her rear end was in the air. Truly, she had the oddest sleeping position Lissa had ever laid eyes on. At least she wasn't snoring.

Slowly, Lissa moved out of her bed to make sure the creaking of the bed springs wouldn't wake her friend up. Maribelle was a deceptively light sleeper. She then tip toed to her bedroom door and slowly twisted the knob to open it, stepped outside with the same ease and closed it, without making a single sound the entire time. Now that she was outside, she no longer needed to move quietly. She took advantage of the plush carpet against her feet and ran down the halls, making sure to not alert the night patrol at the same time.

Even if it was utterly dark inside the castle, through sheer memory and a little help from the moonlight, Lissa found her destination. She scanned her surroundings as best she could with her poor visibility, but was able to confirm that no one was around. As quietly as she could, she knocked on the door, hoping and praying the occupant was still awake, but if she knew them as well as she did, they were definitely awake. Her suspicions proved to be correct when she heard the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door. Her heart was racing as the footsteps grew closer and closer, and she heard the doorknob begin to unlock and twist.

As the door opened, a faint glow came from the inside of the room, not bright, but enough that Lissa needed to squint a little while her eyes adjusted. "Lissa? What are you doing up this late?" asked Robin as he held his lantern up to see who had come knocking so late.

"Hi, Robin... Can I come in for a few minutes?" Lissa asked, holding her hands to her chest, gripping at her nightgown.

"Uh... sure." Robin opened his door wider, allowing the princess entry.

Lissa walked inside, her hands now behind her back as she walked around taking a look at this old room again. Just as she suspected, she could smell Maribelle's unmistakable perfume in the air and her heart sunk a little. After taking a quick look at the room, she sat at the foot of Robin's bed.

"Lissa? Are you okay?" Robin asked. The way she just walked so slowly around his room and how she looked so dejected sitting their on his bed was a sure indicator that something had happened to her.

"No. No, I'm not..." The princess admitted. She slumped forward, resting her elbows on her legs and her head in her hands.

"Oh. Okay." Robin walked over to his bed, placed his lantern on the small table next to it, and took a seat next to Lissa. It was a bit awkward seeing as how she was in a nightgown, and he was only wearing a shirt that barely hit his ankles. "Let's talk about it then. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Can I ask you a question first?" Lissa looked up to her friend.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Are you and Maribelle together?"

The question hit Robin like a brick. There's no way she could know. Could she? On a technical standpoint, they weren't REALLY together, but it was only because of circumstance. If he said no, he wouldn't be lying.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I've had... reservations about things." Lissa looked away as she spoke.

Robin placed a hand on the princesses shoulder. "Lissa? What is it?"

"Do you like me, Robin?" Lissa asked flatly. She still couldn't look at him just yet.

"Well, sure I do, Lissa. You're like a little sister to me."

"Nooo!" Lissa whined. She stood up from the bed, her face was flushed pink and she looked like she could cry at any second. "I mean do you like me as a woman, stupid!"

"Okay, okay! Let's just keep our voices down!" Robin whispered. "Why even ask me a question like that?"

Lissa's head drooped, staring at her feet with her blush still on her face. "Because I saw you and Maribelle today. She was late to see me, so I was going to come and ask you if you saw her and..." she stopped mid sentence to sniffle. "I saw her coming out of your room. And you two were hugging..."

Robin scratched the back of his head. He felt like he knew where this was going. If all those romance novels he shared with Sumia were any indication...

"I never told anyone about this before, not even Chrom or Maribelle, but I've had a crush on you since the day we met, Robin." A single tear dripped from Lissa's shut eyes and fell onto the cold stone floor. She felt pathetic. He probably was dating Maribelle but didn't say anything to spare her feelings. And now she was crying in front of him. Of course he could never like her as a woman, as far as she was concerned, she was still a little kid.

Robin stood from his bed and embraced the girl with his strong arms. Lissa instinctively hugged him back and nuzzled her cheek into his chest. Was this it? Was he accepting her crush? What would Maribelle thing about this? So many questions and emotions swam through her head. She was happy, sad, angry with herself, angry at Maribelle, even angry at Robin, but also relieved and complacent too. She just couldn't believe it. For Robin to accept such a childish person like her. It was unreal.

"So... you do like me?" Lissa spoke. She still couldn't look at him just yet.

"Yeah. I guess I do. I can't say it's been like that for as long as you've felt, but I do, Lissa." That's when the idea popped into his head. His job. He knew he was going to hate himself later, but as of right now, this was the perfect opportunity for him to cross another name off the list. "And if you'll let me, I'd like to prove it."

"How?" Lissa finally looked up to Robin's gleaming brown eyes.

Without answering her, Robin scooped Lissa into his arms, earning a surprised yelp from her. He walked back over to his bed and gently lay her upon the soft mattress. Although childish at heart, Lissa was grown up enough to know where this was going.

"Robin, are you okay with this? With me?" She asked, pressing a hand against Robin's chest. Not to push him away, rather to make any sort of intimate physical connection with him.

"Yeah. I really am. I want to return these feelings you have for me, Lissa." He ran his warm hands through her silken blonde hair and down her cheek. "I owe you that much for keeping you waiting for so long. It's up to you though. I don't want to take something I can't give back."

Lissa wrapped her arms around Robin, letting him lay atop her and hugging him close. "It's okay. I want you to. I only want it to be you." Her heart danced at the thought of what was to come. Her face maintained the pink blush from before.

She would be a liar if she said she never had fantasies of this day happening. Back when they first met and seeing him work firsthand throughout the war against Plegia, he was all she ever thought about. All those pranks she would pull on him at every chance she got were just desperate attempts of her trying to get him to notice her. She wanted his attention more than anything. And the way he would make her feel. More than once was a lonely night in her tent filled with thoughts of him in her head and her hand between her legs. To this day, two years after they had met, and he was still the only man around to make her feel that way. It wasn't just a crush. It was a need. She needed someone like him. She needed a person who didn't see 'Lissa the cute little princess" or "Chrom's adorable kid sister" or "Mini Emmeryn". She didn't want to be any of that anymore. She just wanted to be Lissa, and Robin was the only person she ever knew to think this way of her. Even if it wasn't for a long time, even if it finally took for her to force it out of him tonight, she was glad he of all people finally saw her that way. Most importantly, she needed him to make her feel like a woman tonight.

Instead of diving in head first as Robin had done so before, he wanted to put some new skills to the test. As Lissa lay below him, patiently waiting for the moment in which he would ravish her, he preferred a different approach.

He began by removing Lissa's smallclothes as slowly as he could. Lissa closed her eyes and exhaled through her mouth as she felt the fabric leave her and exposing her womanhood to the air. She waited for the moment of truth. For Robin to enter her and make love to her for the first time. However, that feeling never came. No, instead, something she never before pictured in her head happened. Opening one eye and slightly lifting her head to see what the tactician was planning, she saw Robin farther away from her than she wanted. His head was just above her waist. He caressed her small legs gently and parted them with his hands. Although, he barely had to do any of it as Lissa was more than willing to oblidge and grant him access.

This was it. This was the moment she had pictured in her head many, many times before. When Robin would take her with his impressive length and...

No, that wasn't quite what was happening. Again, Lissa lifted her head from the pillow with a skeptical look, wondering what the wait was. Instead of the parts she wanted, Robin had instead placed his hands between her thighs and gently parted her lower lips. Finally, this was truly what she was waiting for! Laying her head back down to rest, Lissa allowed Robin to continue.

As Robin drew near Lissa's open flower, he lightly brushed his tongue against her opening, earning him a surprised gasp from the princess. Clearly this technique that Anna taught him had some merit. Again, he flicked his tongue along her vertical slit, granting yet another cute sound from the girl. Teasing her wasn't part of his game plan though, so without further hesitation, he fully spread her lips apart, exposing the untouched pink folds within her. Before he would begin to pleasure her, Robin took notice of something quite extraordinary. There, sitting prominently on Lissa's tiny clitoris was the Brand of the Exalt. The Mark of Naga that she had thought would never surface. It was here, in her most intimate place. He couldn't help but smile proudly at having found the proof of her lineage that she had struggled her entire life with. He wondered if he should tell her though? Would she even believe him? Perhaps it wasn't the best time to bring it up. He wanted to keep the mood consistent. Besides, her son from the future had already proven her legitimacy long ago. There was no need to speak of it here.

"Robin, please." Lissa begged. Her face looked distressed from being denied the attention she so desperately wanted. This was it. No more hesitating. Leaning forward, Robin pressed his tongue against Lissa's sensitive flesh for the first time. Her lower regions were so warm and accommodating for his tongue, it was as if it were made just for him. Lissa inhaled sharply at feeling the surge of unfamiliar pleasure that she had only felt from her own hand. But Robin didn't stop there. He wasted no time at all and thrust his tongue directly inside of her vagina.

This was completely unexpected. In all the dreams and fantasies that Lissa had, never once did she think Robin would use his mouth to pleasure her. She wasn't even aware such a technique even existed! And yet, the way his tongue twisted, swished and thrashed about within her was mind-shattering. Somehow, his mouth was doing things to her that not even her agile fingers could. It was unbelievable! She simply couldn't hold herself back anymore. Every single wave of pleasure that he sent to her was accompanied with a breathless moan. She made no effort to lower her voice. She cared little about anyone hearing her. Her hands automatically began gripping the sheets, bunching them in her fists. It helped a little bit in suppressing her moans. Her legs also wrapped around Robin's neck, refusing to let him leave until she deemed it. If she could have things her way, he would be there for all eternity.

Eternity, sadly would have to wait another time, as Lissa could feel her first orgasm coming upon her. Another first for her. Although she tried her hardest with her own hands, she never managed to finish the job. It frustrated her beyond comprehension, but now she could feel it. For the first time, she would finally know the sweet bliss of climax. Her back seemed to lift itself off the bed, her head leaning back in preparation for what was to come. Robin never stopped his assault on her body. He was determined to commit fully until she knew the pleasures he had shared with his fellow companions. His tongue continued to twist and churn inside of her, and he always remembered to give special care to her branded clit. He teased and played with the tiny nub by gyrating his tongue around it in the smallest of circles. In Lissa's mind, it was quite possibly the greatest tickle torture she had ever recieved in her life. So great that finally, she felt the intense rush of her orgasm nearly break her from the inside out. Her eyes were threatening to roll into the back of her head. Her teeth were grit, saliva dripping from the side of her mouth. Her body was trembling as her back ridgedly arched off the bed for the longest time before finally flopping town back to the soft mattress. It was better than she could ever hope to imagine, and the best part was still yet to come.

Robin pulled himself back up to eye level with the dazed princess. She almost looked like she was unconscious. She barely acknowledge Robin when he looked at her. All she could do was blink a few times to signal the tactician that she hadn't shuffled off the mortal coil just yet. Anna wasn't lying about that technique. The results were just as she said. Even so, his job wasn't done quite yet.

"Lissa, stay awake for the next part, okay?" Robin chuckled while bringing down his undergarments.

"Th-there's more?" Lissa struggled to reply, still soaking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Robin gently placed his hands around Lissa and propped her up against his chest. She was already straddling his hips when she was upright. Lissa wrapped her arms about his chest for support and rested her chin on his shoulder, making it seem like an intimate hug. Her small breasts were flattened against his tough chest from underneath her nightgown. Her tiny nipples rubbed against the smooth fabric, giving her small tingles throughout her body. At the same time, she felt Robin's waiting erection pushing against her opening. It felt so hot against her skin.

When she felt Robin gently begin to enter, his head pushing through her lips and burrowing deep inside, the princess decided that now it was her turn to take charge. She wanted to show Robin that she was perfectly capably of contributing as well. A virgin she may be, but she would make up for her inexperience with enthusiasm. She was so eager to begin that she grabbed hold of Robin's entire lower body with her legs, latching herself in place as she quickly descended upon his manhood in one quick motion. Robin's eyes bulged a bit at how quickly Lissa took charge. His plan was to begin as slowly as possible with her, not quickly force his way inside. Miraculously, Lissa showed no signs of discomfort. She was still riding the waves of her last orgasm that she felt absolutely nothing when her hymen was breached,

"Lissa, don't be too brash...!" Robin warned. His eyes were still wide with concern. Surprisingly, Lissa's expression never showed anguish or signs of pain at all. She was smiling, her normally gray eyes were nearly black with arousal and the way she subtly adjusted her hips after the fact only went further in proving she felt nothing but pleasure.

"I'm okay. Let's keep going." Lissa reassured. She went back to resting her head on Robin's shoulder and continued with her advances, moving her hips against' Robin as he stayed motionless, still dumbstruck by her denial of any pain. Once the man got his bearings on the situation, he went back to holding his arms about Lissa in a protective embrace, allowing her to take over for now. Although he preferred to be the one leading the charge, he would gladly be patient and let the princess have her moment.

Lissa tried her best to mimic the way she would move in her dreams, hoping and praying it would be enough to please her long time crush. She had no way of knowing if he felt anywhere near as good as she was right now. He was always so stoic. Her only clue of her doing a good enough job was the sound of his panting into her ear. Ironically, it seemed to serve her in terms of arousal as the feint warmth of his breath against her lobes made her shiver in glee every few times she felt it. As for how he made her feel? Gods, his tongue may have given her raw pleasure that none could compare, but in addition to the amazing feeling of a man pushing through her inner walls again and again, it was more than made up for with the emotional height alone. She was practically getting drunk off of the very idea of finally making love to the apple of her eye, in his soft bed with the moonlight streaking through his bedroom window. Nothing else could possibly compare to this moment right here. Not only had she felt the gratifying pleasures of the flesh, but also just pure happiness all in one.

"You know," Lissa managed to say though her strained breaths. "Maribelle's such a snob, I bet she wouldn't even try something like this with you."

"Let's not talk about her right now." Robin replied. He knew what she was trying to do. She really wanted to push the fact that she was grown up just like her friends. For Robin, it was pointless; she already had done enough to show she wasn't a kid, she didn't need to talk her friend, her best friend, down just to prove her point. "Tonight is all about you." Besides, he knew first hand how false that bold statement was.

Although Lissa was doing her best, Robin still couldn't quite feel himself getting very excited. Already he had grown experienced enough that this beginner level trial would do nothing for him. However, rather than trying to take control of the situation simply for the sake of getting his rocks off, he decided to simply push things along with his own contribution. After forcing himself to be still the entire time for Lissa's sake, he finally took a little initiative and began to thrust his hips against Lissa in a perfect rhythm. This way, she would still have control over where things were going, but now Robin at least had a chance of cumming. He hadn't expected that even his subtle movements would still have impact in the greater scheme of things.

"Ooh, that's...!" Lissa cooed after feeling Robin put some effort into the activity. It had done wonders for her, as pushing against her movement would bury his cock deeper inside of her than when she was doing this alone. She finally understood his full length now and found herself again feeling that sensation of waves striking through her body every time he pumped himself into her.

Robin could feel Lissa slowing down after a little while. Likely due to her losing herself little by little every second. It was simply unacceptable! He wouldn't want to be left to do the rest by himself if Gods forbid she fell asleep on him. Luckily, he knew the perfect way to egg her on and see them through the rest of the session.

"You're not finished just yet, are you Lissa? I bet Maribelle would still be ready for more." He smiled devilishly, knowing that would get her to perk up.

"Y-yeah right! I'm just getting started too!" Lissa retorted. Filled with a new resolve to show her crush who was the bigger woman, the princess bit her lower lip and began moving faster on Robin's lap. Despite the brave show she put up, she was nearly at her limit. Sweat began to form at her brow, but she refused to give up until she managed to repay Robin for all the trouble he went through to give her first orgasm. Her heart pounded in her chest as he forged on, nearly bouncing upon the man. Whatever it takes, she would finish the job!

"I guess you've still got some energy left, huh?" Robin teased again. He had the biggest grin on his face from finally feeling himself verging on climax and seeing how strong Lissa was. He could tell she was giving her all and he very much appreciated the effort.

"Told you...!" Lissa shot back. Her words were, unfortunately, betraying her body as she could fell her second wind was wearing out. Her stiff and determined body was starting to fall into a shuddering mess with her relief so very close to reaching the surface. Her legs were no longer tightly clasped around Robin's waist, her arms were sliding down, losing their grip and her body was beginning to slump as the last of her energy was reaching it's limit.

Sensing Lissa's tired form, he continued to hold her and leaned forward, laying her back down onto the bed, and for the first time, taking control of the situation. He looked down upon the girl, her mouth hanging open, breathing heavily as he continued to repeatedly fill her with his manhood. Seemingly without warning, Lissa's back once again arched off the bed, having finally reached her second and just s powerful orgasm. She was practically knocked unconscious from the overload to her senses, leaving Robin to continue on his own. Perservering, the tactician continued to fuck the sleeping beauty, watching hes her still opened mouth curled into a content smile.

Somehow, he managed to finally attain his own climax, filling the girl with his essence. The sudden rush of warmth into her womb managed to wake Lissa back up very briefly. Her eyes were nearly blinded from the dots in her blurred vision twinkling away as she struggled to try and stay awake. "I-I can... still..." she struggled to say.

"Shhh. It's okay Lissa. You can rest." Robin whispered, gently placing his fingers over her eye lids and closing them, allowing the girl to finally sleep. After he was sure she wouldn't be waking up, he gently pulled out of her, making sure to not wake her up again. He looked upon her sleeping figure with adoration. She was simply too cute when she was like this. Of course, he would never allow her to hear him say that out loud, lest she need to prove herself again.

Now the question was should he let her stay the night here, or kindly return her to her room? It would look a little suspicious of he and Lissa were seen leaving the same room without wearing decent clothes. Then again, he was dead tired and the night patrol would easily catch him trying to sneak about while returning her to her quarters, and that would lead to an entire set of issues he didn't have the time to deal with. In the end, perhaps it was best to let her stay for the night, but as soon as the sun came up, she had to go. For now, he just pulled his bed sheets over himself and his company and hugged the girl close to him the entire night.

-x-

The next morning, everyone had packed up and were ready to move out. The transports were loading up on the troops and they would be moving out within the hour. In Lissa's room, she was gathering some last minute amenities here and there while Maribelle stood at her door, tapping her foot and waiting patiently for her friend to finish up.

Robin had walked up to the girls' room and greeted them before letting them know they were really short on time.

"Sorry about the wait. I'm ready now!" Lissa exclaimed, packing the last of her things into a sidebag. "Let's go!"

Robin turned to lead the women out of the room, but stopped in his tracks and had a double take at the way Lissa looked. For whatever reason, her hair was smoothed out and lacking her usual pigtails.

"You're going out like that? Did you not have time to do your hair before leaving?" he asked.

"Uh, rude!" Lissa pouted with furrowed brows. "I'll have you know this is what I'll be looking like from now on. I like this grown up look. It kinda makes me feel closer to my big sis."

"Uh-huh..." Robin crossed his arms at the answer.

"What's with that 'uh-huh'? You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that." Robin walked over to the girl's beauty mirror and picked up two bands that were left sitting atop the desk. "It's just that your older look suited you better."

"No way." Lissa scoffed. "You can't be serious, Robin. That old style was so childish. This one's better! I look like Emmeryn now and it makes me seem more princess-y, don't you think?"

"You wanna know what I think?" Robin stepped toward Lissa and grabbed ahold of her hair, gathering it on the left of her head.

"H-hey!" Lissa protested.

"I think you don't need a style that says 'Emmeryn.' We already have one of her, and that's all there needs to be." He fastened one of the bands around Lissa's hair and into one of her old familiar pigtails then proceeded to do the same with the other side. "I think this look is just fine, because to me and everyone else it says 'Lissa' and it would be a shame to lose that." He fastened the other band in place and stepped back, looking upon the hair style that was truly the best fit for her. "I think you're perfect just the way you are. You don't need to change a thing, Lissa."

Lissa looked back into her beauty mirror, staring back into that same face she had been for years now. With the same pigtails and the same odd hat. She reached a hand up to pull off one of the bands and return to her new look but stopped and realized that he was right. As she was, she was fine. Maybe she really didn't need to look like Emmeryn. After all, if Robin could accept her as she was, then that was really all she needed.

"Oh, Robin." Lissa sighed, turning and running into her crush's arms. "You big dummy!" Robin fully embraced her, happy to see that his surrogate little sister could be happy with herself as he was happy with her.

Maribelle looked on at the two. Inside she was actually somewhat relieved that Lissa would remain the way she was. That was truly the best. She felt no jealousy or ill intent towards her friend for the way she had hugged up to him. However, she did notice Lissa was looking back at her... with an almost mocking smile on her face. She looked as if she was just dying to say something to her. At the same time, she also saw Robin reach into his pocket with one of his arms and pull out The List in a way that Lissa wouldn't be able to see and unfurled the paper. The noble quickly saw that Lissa's name was crossed out and suddenly it all made sense. Maribelle only smiled and held a thumbs up to the two.

Lissa's expression went from taunting to calm. When she saw that gesture from her friend, she thought in her head, perhaps this was her way of saying she is giving her blessing to the two of them? That had to be it. Maribelle was always up for whatever made her treasure happy, and Robin certainly made her happy. In reality, Robin knew that the noblewoman was covertly letting him know that he had accomplished yet another job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Who the hell do I think I am inserting feels into smut? I'm such a hack.


End file.
